


Polybones

by Astriferous (NiisanSavior)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fivesome? Foursome? you are like little baby.. watch this... EIGHTSOME, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Healthy Poly specifically, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, In Like Every Chapter Bc I Have No Control, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly between 8 people, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, but i may as well add those tags rn, for now...., ok i'll get around to that orgy in one chapter, safe words, tbh this is completely, yea.. updating tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiisanSavior/pseuds/Astriferous
Summary: A look into the simply wild polygamous relationship between eight skeletons, and the sex that comes with it.





	1. *dating START!

**Author's Note:**

> AYY finally i've been wanting and waiting and wishing to do this for FOREVER i love huge poly relationships  
> if you've got ideas for a chapter leave a comment! i may or may not get to it! this story is on a back burner currently though because i need to set my focus back on miscalc.! so updates are going to be slow for the time being! name guide:
> 
> Undertale:  
> Sans: Classic  
> Paps: Rus
> 
> Underfell:  
> Sans: Red  
> Paps: Edge
> 
> Underswap:  
> Sans: Blueberry  
> Paps: Stretch
> 
> Swapfell:  
> Sans: Razzberry  
> Paps: Mutt
> 
> I feel like this is kinda a boring chapter but I also just wanted to explain how they all got together too so ye

Classic curled up between Blueberry on Mutt's lap, pressing a small kiss to each of their cheekbones before fully settling, pulling the blanket up to cover himself. The three were on the floor in front of the couch, the Underfell brothers on the couch behind them, Red asleep on Edge. Edge had originally grumbled and tried to wake up his brother, but to no avail, so he allowed the other to sleep, although he didn't look too happy about it.

Razz, Stretch, and Rus were all in the kitchen, Rus attempting to calculate just how many bags of popcorn they would need in order to satisfy everyone, while Razz yelled at Stretch for some kind of pun, the other only laughing at his frustration.

 

The 'Tale Sans sighed happily, snuggling against Mutt as Blue turned on the TV, leaving it playing on the menu of the movie they decided to watch that night. Classic honestly didn't pay too much attention to what they chose, just agreeing with whatever seemed most popular. But he wouldn't pass up the chance to be close to his mates.

How did he ever get so lucky?

 

　  
　  
　 

　 

 

　

At first, they weren't all together.

 

Soon after Classic was able to get better, improved lab gear on the surface, he was quick to fix the machine in his basement. The initial shock wore off quick, and both Classic and Rus made themselves known and comfortable in other universes, fixing up their own machines and allowing the other skeleton brothers to visit their world and get a taste of the surface. At that time, he and Rus had just begun toeing the line of being a couple.

The Swapfell brothers already seemed to have a strong relationship going, so that lead both of the original brothers to be more confident in their own.

 

So, not much later, Rus and Classic did end up getting together. They were not very public about it for another month or so, but it was honestly one of the best things Classic felt he had done in his entire life.

 

Classic and Underfell's Sans had always been close, ever since they were first introduced. Classic had realized in horror that he had also begun to feel romantically towards Red, and Rus. He tried to push down the feelings, the guilt practically eating him alive at the time. Eventually, it became too much, he wanted, _needed_ both of them, even if at the time he thought it was selfish. He finally sat Rus down and attempted to explain his confusing feelings for both without sounding like he didn't love Rus. Surprisingly, Rus didn't seem mad, but more.. relieved? His younger brother's face was tinted orange, and he finally spoke-

"I-I... I FEEL THE SAME WAY. ABOUT RED!" Rus went on to adorably ramble about a type of romance his dating manual had described, one called "polyamory."

 

Classic kissed Rus afterwards, mumbling about how he truly was dating the coolest guy in the world. Two days later, they asked Red out on a date, both a bit shocked how he accepted without an explanation about the kind of relationship.

 

"trust me, sweetheart-" He had told Rus later that night. "i've got a bit of experience with things like this. and what's better than dating one cutie, than dating two cuties?"

 

It wasn't long before both Rus and Red began to express curiosity in adding another to their relationship. Classic joked about it being a "collect-em-all" game, whoever could date as many skeletons as possible at once wins. Red asked if that was a challenge.

 

The next skeleton's they had their eye sockets on where the Swap brothers. Stretch's cool personality kept everyone around him calm and was honestly just _refreshing,_ while Blueberry's near hyper and outgoing ways were endearing. The three had ended up spending a lot of time just talking about how cute and amazing the brothers where, teasing each other for gushing like school girls. Finally, they decided to approach the two, all agreeing to not blame the two if they were rejected, as it was a pretty hefty offer.

 

The three were hanging out at the two's house, trying to find the right time to drop the metaphorical bomb on the two, before the two disappeared into the kitchen.

"what's takin' em so long?" Red whispered to Classic, who only checked his phone.

"it's getting kinda late. we should probably just get it over with." Classic offered, sighing. Rus nodded, standing up from their place in the living room to lead the smaller into the kitchen.

 

Where they caught the two brothers in the middle of a kiss, much too deep to be considered innocent.

Blue gasped, reeling back from the other, stammering to try to explain.

 

"well, that makes things slightly easier for us." Red joked, grinning. Classic's smile was more genuine as he calmed Blue down and began to explain to the two of them how they would like for the two to join their relationship.

Stretch turned to his brother, shrugging. "i'm up for it, but only if blue's okay with it."

Blue's star eyelights grew. "OF COURSE!!" He then tackled Rus, kissing the taller skeleton, already taking full advantage of their newfound relationship.

 

It was much later until Red sauntered up to his mates, brow bones raised as he asked "think we got room for one more?"

 

He began to explain how his own brother was quite obviously jealous, not of anyone in their relationship, but that he wasn't apart of it. Each skeleton began too confess their own attractions towards his brother, to which Red only rolled his eyes. "y'all were just as obvious as him. and besides that, who wouldn't love my paps? he's great!" He then went on to yell at Stretch who chuckled and threw in a lighthearted joke about how he wasn't too sure about that last statement.

 

"uh.. but besides that, edge is, actually... really.. self-conscious, y'know? he probably thinks he's not good enough to get with us." Red confesses slowly, gaining his mates attention. Classic had noted how it seemed to be common for Papyrus types to have some self worth issues, despite their outward mask.

"guess we'll have to prove him wrong." Classic grins, his mates already planning on how they could ask Edge to become their mate.

 

 

Red had cornered Edge in his house, begging his boss to hang out and catch up on some random TV show. Edge had huffed, seeming annoyed, but Red could see past his built up walls. His brother's skull was turned away from Red in a mock scowl, but he could see the faintest smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "yer the best, boss." Edge only scoffed quietly, a noise of habit rather than one of genuine agreement.

 

Red had pulled Edge to the couch, turning on the TV. He let at least 3 episodes play, shifting closer to his brother periodically. Red would occasionally glance up to see Edge's face completely flushed red, his attention on the show slipping the closer Red became. Finally, at the start of the fourth episode, he leaned over, red tongue conjuring in his mouth to drag across his brothers teeth. Edge squawked, falling back and away from the other, only to land directly on Stretch's side.

The orange-clad skeleton turned to the two, brow bones raised. Edge stared back, dumbfounded. "well, don't let me stop you." Stretch said, the faintest smirk present on his face.

 

"BUT HE JUST! AND YOU'RE-" Edge's bewildered yelling was cut off by Stretch leaning down to press a much quicker kiss against the other.

 

"trust me, i'm fine with it. in fact, it's kinda hot." Stretch continued, turning so Edge was pressed against his chest instead. Red was in between his femurs, hands holding them apart.

 

Edge's face seemed to glow even brighter than before, mumbling about the two being morons before he was, as Red put it in his later retelling of this story, absolutely ravished by the two. The two had comes home, Edge in tow, smelling like sex and grinning like idiots about Edge agreeing to be apart of their relationship, before Blue forced them all into a sweet-scented bath.

 

Now, with three universe's in tow, all the skeletons had begun to wonder about the remaining Swapfell brothers.

The two were very happy on their own, this was for sure, but as the group of skeletons had slowly began to talk more and more about the idea of adding those two to their less than conventional relationship, but unsure if they'd even want to join them, as they seemed perfectly content as they were.

 

It wasn't until Blue went over to friendly spar with Razz, that they realized. Blue was helping Razz with his cooking after their initial fights, and once their newest creation was safely in the oven did Razz clear his non-existent throat.

 

"SO... ARE YOU GOING TO ASK US?"

Blue's eye lights widened. "ASK YOU WHAT?"

 

The purple skeleton turned to the other, face flushed bright from shock. "Y-YOU KNOW.. ABOUT US AND YOUR STUPID RELATIONSHIP WHICH QUITE FRANKLY I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU ALL ENDED UP STAYING TOGETHER FOR SO LONG OR WHY MUTT AND MYSELF EVEN WANT TO JOIN YOU TWO, ALTHOUGH YOU SHOULD BE FLATTERED WE'D EVEN CONSIDER BEING MATES WITH YOU-" Razz continued to ramble, attempting to look unbothered by Blue's initial confusion.

 

Blue just pulled the smaller into a tight hug, making him squeak in surprise. "UNHAND ME, YOU-" He started to struggle, but stopped once Blue pulled back and stared at him with huge heart eye lights and a giant grin.

 

"OF COURSE WE WANT YOU TWO AS OUR MATES, SILLY! WE JUST.." Blue trailed off, giggling. "WE THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE OKAY ON YOUR OWN!"

 

Razz had quickly called Mutt, before the three teleported back to the machine to travel to the 'Tale universe. Blue burst through the door, alerting whichever mates were hanging out there of their new additions, before going out to gather the rest. Since then, Classic's life had only gone uphill. 

 

 

Classic had nearly fallen asleep against Mutt as he thought back to the start of their insane relationship, reliving memories of his mates telling them stories of wooing the others and happy memories he shared with each of them.

 

He was pulled from the dreamlike state at someone's hand brushing against his spine.

 

He jumped, looking up to find Mutt still paying close attention to the screen in front of him. Classic glanced down underneath the blanket, and sure enough, Mutt's hand was dancing around his spine, reaching up to brush the underside of his ribs, making Classic flush blue, before moving down to slowly slip past his shorts.

 

Classic huffed, but saw no reason to stop Mutt. He let the other fondle his pelvic bone for a bit, before assisting him and allowing his magic to form the rest of the way, his cunt already wet from his earlier ministrations.

The 'Tale Sans heard soft, muffled panting next to him, and turned to find Blueberry's hazy eye lights, clearly unfocused as he tried to watch the movie before him. He had a gloved hand pressed against his mouth, trying to muffle any noises that slipped past.

 

Classic sent another glance up at Mutt, brow bones raised. Two for one, huh?

 

He barely was able to bit down a gasp as Mutt pressed against his clit in retaliation, rubbing in small, firm circles. Sans near whimpered, pulling his legs further apart to give Mutt better access, leaning heavily against the other.

 

Classic bit on his newly conjured tongue as Mutt began teasing his hole, still fairly stretched from earlier that day, as Edge had treated him to some sweet wake-up sex, something Edge did often with all of them and seemed to enjoy very much. Mutt circled the rim a few times, before pressing in two fingers and setting up a pace that had Classic seeing stars.

 

Blue ended up coming first, although Classic knew he wasn't far behind. The 'Swap monster couldn't keep himself quiet however, and ended up yelling out in pure bliss as magic soaked into his shorts. Classic grunted out loud, seeing no reason to hide now that they've been caught, allowing himself to moan as he was soon brought to completion as Mutt's full attention was now on him. The two Sanses panted, leaning against Mutt, who looked way too pleased with himself. At least, until he was pulled away from his two latest victims by Red.

 

The shorter skeleton pinned Mutt to the ground, grinning. "movie was getting a bit boring, wasn't it?"

Mutt smirked, retaliating; "just a bit. had to make my own fun."

"and you were leaving your own mate out?" Red bit the back of Mutt's neck, making his gasp.

 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, GO GET A ROOM BEFORE YOU STAIN THE CARPETS EVEN FURTHER." Edge yelled, throwing a pillow at the now laughing skeletons.

Blue and Sans were both still breathless, Rus leading them upstairs for a change in clothes and possible shower, and too double check that they were both alright.

 

"i mean, what's the harm in making a bit more of a mess?" Stretch asked, winking at Razz.

"FUCK NO! I'M NOT GOING TO FUCK ON THE FLOOR LIKE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL." Razz turned away from the other, huffing. "IT'S A BED OR NOTHING-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Stretch grabbed him and teleported, unassumingly to one of the rooms in the house.

 

Red and Mutt looked at each other, before shrugging, continuing where they left off.

 

"ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?!"

"you're welcome to join us, boss-"

"NO!! NOW GET OFF THE GOD DAMN FLOOR!!"


	2. security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz vs The Suffocating Grip of Self Loathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up? i was planning on releasing this chapter later, but honestly i love how this turned out, and i've held onto it for a while now, so i figured that there was no real harm in posting it now!  
> plus insecure razz is my absolute. favorite. so yeah, hope you all enjoy this light angst

The light sleep Razz had finally succumbed to was roughly ripped away from him as the cold feeling of someones bony hands pressed against his ribs, phalanges sensually rubbing circles against the bone. Razz startled, letting out a small yelp, his magic flaring briefly with the threat of an attack-

He stopped himself as he heard Mutt's quiet whine, feeling heavy breathing on the back of his neck.

"Mwah Hah Ah.. S-Stupid Mutt, Couldn't Wait Until Morning?" He teased the other initially, gasping as his ribs were fondled. The taller only growled in response, biting into Razz's clavicle.

Razz froze in shock at Mutt's next request.

"please, m'lord.. summon your tits for me.."

Razz near squeaked at the plea, feeling his mate rock against him harshly.

"you're the only one who hasn't summoned it for me yet... you'd look so beautiful, please.." He murmured against Razz's flushed skull, kissing his cheekbone.

 

 

Razz was trying to subtly calm his panic as his magic sparked under Mutt's gentle but firm touches, eye lights shrinking at the idea of summoning his ecto-body in front of...

well,

_anyone._

 

Ever since learning to summon his ecto-flesh, Razz had stared at himself in the mirror, spending his precious free time running his hands across the magical flesh, trying to find one part of himself that he liked. No matter how hard he trained, his magic always formed a stomach that was a bit too pudgy, his thighs always touching even when he wasn't pressing them together. He would press against the ecto-flesh, trying to will away some of the magic accumulated there, trying to make something that was at the very least attractive-  
And oh god. His tits. Maybe if he had bigger, more full tits _(like Blueberry's, his body was round like Razz's but it was smooth and soft and he could never find any sort of scars on the perfect ecto-flesh, so much unlike his own-)_ Or perhaps if his nipples just looked more proportionate to his size, _(like Mutt's own, who was very much okay with showing off his cute, small  
nipples, and never once from any angle did his areola look too big for his boobs-)_ and all together they looked too perky and he always hated how they hung off his body, it was just so _ugly,_ and his entire body was _disgusting._ Razz knew if they ever saw his ecto-body they'd all finally realize they didn't need someone with such an unattractive body, because their house was already full of unbelievably stunning, captivating bodies so _why would they ever pity someone who_  
looked so horrid as himself-?

 

He groaned as Mutt's hands quickened, Razz could feel his magic gathering at his chest and his SOUL surged in panic. He gasped, there were tears at the corner of his eyes- when did those get there?? Razz whimpered, he could feel his ecto-flesh begin to form-

 

**_"Reset!"_ **

 

Mutt froze immediately. Razz nearly sobbed in relief as Mutt's hands quickly moved away from the smaller skeleton. The ecto-flesh that had begun to summoned dissipated slowly at the lack of stimulation.

"fuck, m'lord, are you okay?"

"Please, Leave." Razz hid his face in his pillow, he didn't want to look at Mutt, his mind was screaming and he just wanted to sleep and forgot about it all, he wanted Mutt to stop staring at him, **_he knew he was revolting, so please stop staring at him-!_**

The others weight finally lifted from the bed and Razz heard the bedroom door shut almost silently a minute later.

 

Razz fell into a restless sleep much, much later.

 

There was several things he noticed after waking up.

 

First, he woke up late. Very late. He seldom ever wake up in the afternoon, his internal clock nearly always having him up sometime at dawn. So for his alarm clock to say "12:43 PM" was very unusual.

Razz tried to shrug it off, finding one of Stretch's old hoodies in the room and pulling it over his sleep clothes, providing warmth and comfort. He exited one of their many bedrooms, and walked down the stairs to find Comic laying out across the couch. His smile softened at Razz's appearance.

"hey, babe." Sans greeted casually, leaning up to kiss Razz on the cheek and pull him onto the couch. "how'd you sleep?"

Razz shrugged, his voice quieter than usual. "Surprisingly, I'm Still Tired." Staying awake for over half of a night with your mind flooded with self doubt and insecurities would really exhaust a guy.

Sans hummed. "yea, you're up real late. me 'nd stretch are the only ones still home. everyone else is at work or just out in town."

Razz sighed, leaning against the slightly taller skeleton's shoulder. Sans kissed the top of his skull affectionately, the two sitting in comfortable silence.

 

"... do you want to talk about last night?"

Razz froze, burying his face further into Sans's shoulder, before shrugging again.

 

"... mutt said you used a safe word? is there something we need to absolutely avoid with you?"

Sans and everyone was so kind to him, trying to make him feel comfortable at all times. Someone as repulsive as himself really didn't deserve it.

 

Sans frowned when he didn't answer, continuing to repeat what Mutt had told him; "he said it happened after mentioning your full ecto-body, is everything with that.. okay?"  
Sans remembered being pulled aside soon after he woke up, Mutt anxiously retelling what happened with Razz last night. He'd already told most of their other mates, all knowing to take it easy with Razz until whatever had triggered him was resolved. Sans agreed to try to get Razz to open up about it.

 

Razz sighed. "I.. I Can Summon A Full Ecto-body, If That's What You Are Asking." Razz muttered.

"so, do you just not want to?"

"N-No, It's Just..."

The smaller trailed off, making Sans let out a small noise of displeasure. "c'mon, razz, baby, you need to tell us." He hated pushing Razz like this, but he would if it could prevent more incidents like this. Safe words were taken seriously in the skeleton's household. RESET meant an automatic stop, no matter what. From there, they would figure out for each skeleton, which lines they could not cross, where to be slow, and where to push limits. It was all for each others comfort and safety.

This system would fail if they never learn what causes a safe word to be used.

 

Razz was tense against the other, before mumbling something Sans couldn't understand.

"what was that, babe?"

"..." Razz nearly lost his nerve repeating it. "I... I Just Don't Think My Ecto-Body Is Very... ah.... attractive..?" He trailed off, unsure how to end the sentence.

 

Ah. Sans's eye lights disappeared from his sockets for a few seconds, before they reappeared. "i bet you'd look beautiful." He kissed the top of Razz's skull again, noting how Razz tensed, clearly not believing his words.

"want to get some lunch?" He changed the subject, to which Razz looked more than grateful for. He jumped up from the couch, some of his old spark back. 

"I Will Cook For You!" He practically demanded, already heading towards the kitchen. Sans chuckled, calling out a "thank you." towards his direction, before pulling out his phone, shooting a message to Mutt.

 

_message sent to sly dog: u didn't hurt him, but rzz has some pretty severe self esteem things going on, i think_

 

_message sent to sly dog: but i also think i know who can convince him he's perfect_

 

 

 

Razz ate the lunch he prepared with Sans, scolding him for puns, and let Stretch grab some leftovers as he finally got up from his own bed. The three entertained themselves by watching old movies on TV, before everyone began trickling back home from their own activities.

Blueberry and Rus cooked dinner, and Razz ate only a small bit, not quite hungry enough for a full plate, refusing even as Rus encouraged him to take more. Afterwards, Blueberry and Rus lead him up excitedly to one of the empty rooms, babbling about a sleepover.

Razz agreed, the idea of hugging or being hugged by these warm skeleton's soothing his tired SOUL.

 

He soon found himself in between the two, Rus behind him with his cock rammed deep up his ass, and Blueberry hovering above his own dick.

"You Look So Good Like This, Razz." Blueberry purred, kissing Razz softly. Rus groaned in agreement, bucking his hips up widely. Razz could only moan in pleasure, pressing his pelvis back against Rus eagerly, while trying to thrust up into Blueberry.

He cried out in ecstasy once Blue reached his hand down to brush against his cock, cumming hard against Blueberry's cunt, breathing deeply as the other two skeleton's began to praise him and bring him gently down from his high.

 

"Razz, May We Ask You Of Something?" Blue asked, gently brushing against Razz's arm.

"Will You Summon You're Ecto-Body For Us?"

Razz whined lowly, face flushed bright purple. Blueberry and Rus began complimenting him, words rapid fire as Rus began to rock up into Razz again, making him moan obscenely.

 

Between the whispers of reassurance, saying how he would look beautiful, and how much they all loved him and how good he looked now, the euphoria of orgasming, and the simple desire to be _loved,_ lead Razz to slowly start to concentrate his magic.

Razz let his ecto-body form, tensing up as he heard nothing but quiet gasps in retaliation. No one has seen him form anything past genitalia, but with how he looked it was no surprise they found him absolutely abhorred, and Razz yelled at himself mentally for being so stupid to let his guard down, and-

A sharp pinch came to his right nipple, making Razz gasp and break away from his own thoughts. He felt Blue's tongue press against his teeth, letting the other slip past to explore, dragging the appendage against the roof of his mouth. Razz panted, whining in confusion and lust. He felt Blue's hands cup his breasts, Blue leaning down to capture a nipple in his mouth, biting gently. Papyrus moved down to grab at his thighs, his fully formed ass, his stomach, everything, while purring and rutting up against Razz.

"God, You're So Beautiful." Blue looked up to press another kiss against Razz.

 

"And Ours." Rus peppered kisses down his neck and clavicle.

 

Blueberry finally seated himself on Razz's cock, leading to Razz's second orgasm. The other two skeletons continued whispering loving words to Razz until their own completion.

 

Razz was beginning to find himself more comfortable with his ecto-body. The night after the one he spent with Blueberry and Rus, Mutt had come into his room to ask Razz to summon the body again, (he sounded so uncharacteristically nervous that Razz found himself unable to refuse) before leading Razz to a tall mirror, pleasuring Razz while telling him everything he loved about Razz and his body, showing Razz just how stunning he was by having Razz watch himself in the mirror.

 

Red has now made a habit of grabbing him by his sensitive boobs, toying with them until he was aroused and begging to be fucked on the couch, against the counter, or anywhere else Red wanted _(He did this with practically everyone he could, but Razz felt so, so ridiculously happy to finally be included in Red's relentless teasing-)._ Or when Edge and Stretch both penetrated Razz, saying how he was taking them so well, and he looked so damn good stretched out from the two of them, or Sans letting Razz fuck him, calling Razz handsome and having Razz's ego inflate with every desperate moan that left Sans's mouth. All of which were small stepping stones for Razz's comfort.

Razz decided to try something different, with newfound confidence in himself.

For their beloved Mutt's birthday, he had bought something very special.

Black lingerie, complimenting his purple ecto-flesh. Lacy, sheer material stretched across his tits, the fabric forming a collar around his neck to hold the fabric as it traveled down to barely hide his nipples from view, cutting off just after the swell of his breasts. The undergarments also included simple underwear, cut to show off as much of his thighs as possible, a hole cut in the shape of a heart through the back of the panties to provide easy access and added sex appeal.

He was starting to have second thoughts as he sat on Mutt's bed, hopefully looking seductive enough as he waited for the other to return home. Razz was ready to bail as Mutt pushed open his door, thinking about how stupid he must look right now-

His thoughts where cut off by his own searing pleasure as Mutt wasted no time in fucking Razz to oblivion, near ripping off the lacy _(̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶e̶n̶s̶i̶v̶e̶)̶_ lingerie to aggressively fondle his tits, growling possessive words against the other's skull, all of which had Razz crying out in pleasure.

 

Since then, it has been more firmly cemented in his mind than ever that his body looked absolutely wonderful, and he was still loved. So nowadays, when one of his mates said to him; "You're perfect." Razz was much less hesitant to agree.

 

Everyone seemed much happier with this development.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! check out my tumblr, https://sansfxcker.tumblr.com/  
> comments aren't needed but greatly appreciated, and i love responding to them!


End file.
